The study involved: (A) Attempted identification of viral antigens in human renal biopsy specimens using immunofluorescence; (B) Elution of IgG from human kidney and demonstration of viral specificity by indirect immunofluorescence with control viral antigens; (C) Attempted rescue of a latent or persistent virus in tissue culture of cells derived from human kidney and (D) Development of animal models of virus induced renal disease. A. Renal biopsies demonstrating deposition of immune complexes will be stored for the immunofluorescent identification of viral antigens (Influensa A, Para Influensa I and 3, measles, mumps, adeno, EBV, RSV, CMV, herpes simplex I and II and HBsAg). B. Acid eluates of diseased kidneys will be tested for antibody activity to viral antigens. C. Cell line initiated from 1 mm. fragments of renal biopsy specimens will be exposed to BdUr, arginine or serum deficient media for virus rescue which will be determined by cytopathic response and/or presence of viral antigen in tissue culture cells. D. Models of acute and chronic glomerulonephritis induced with murine cytomegalovirus in mice will be further investigated.